We Are Daisy Wikia
__INDEX__ We Are Daisy Hi, we're Daisy! Any and all fans of the Princess of Sarasaland, more modernly known as Princess Orange, and more commonly known as Princess Daisy, are invited to become part of the We Are Daisy 'group. Princess Daisy is a video-game character debuting in ''Super Mario Land, one of the best selling games on the Game Boy, and appearing in over 50 games since. In Super Mario Land, Mario has to save Princess Daisy from the villain Tatanga. For more information, click '''here. What is We Are Daisy? We Are Daisy is a group created to bring together any fans, allies, and anyone with a general interest to talk about Daisy. In the past, the Daisy fanbase has been loosely scattered amongst many different sites, including SmashBoards, YouTube, GameFAQs, Miiverse, DeviantArt, and tumblr, where this Wikia website is intended to combine every inch of support from her fans and allies into one strong community. We aim to have power in numbers and share our interests in Daisy to create one, strengthened fanbase. Our headquarters is this website. Together, we can make a difference. Feel free to discuss Daisy, whether you feel like debating her relevancy, or adding specific details to this wikia caught only through the eyes of day 1 fans–all are welcome! Note:' In order to edit pages, you will need to have a Wikia account and be registered for at least four days. '' Current Goals ''Currently, we are working on the following tasks collectively... ] ☀ This is our petition — please sign it! Thank you ''so ''much for your support! ☀ Perform an interview with the legendary Deanna Mustard. ☀ TELL NINTENDO WE WANT MOBILE DAISY APPS '''and '''DAISY AMIIBO https://t.co/CZzHCPQgcs Look out for these questions : What would you be most interested in seeing from Nintendo on mobile? ' What do you think of amiibo, in general? ' What are your expectations for E3 this year?'' '' Make sure to complete the ''entire ''survey! ☀ Convince the developers of Super Smash Flash 2 to add Daisy in their game! ☀ Help look through all of the Yoshi's Wooly World costumes and post pictures of the ones that have a Princess Daisy colour scheme to them. Then use our own pictures to add to the page. Thank you! ☀ Obtain unique image icons for all of Daisy's possible team names from Mario Superstar Baseball: Daisy Lilies, Daisy Cupids, Daisy Queen Bees, and Daisy Petals. Each should have 1 unique icon and 1 unique graphic to its name. ☀ Influence production of a Daisy amiibo! Send other e-mails to Nintendo, (but this time specifically linking to the URL of the amiibo webs, and stating something along the lines of wanting a Daisy amiibo) through here https://www.nintendo.com/corp/webform.jsp. Feel free to thank Nintendo for Daisy's appearances in Super Mario Maker and Paper Mario in the same message, if you wish. We will plan for everyone to submit their comment on the same day. ☀ Alternatively, you can also vote to get a Daisy Nenodroid toy manufactured here! https://event.goodsmile.info/nendoro10thanniv/en/survey/ ☀ Get Daisy to appear in more Mario games (i.e. Luigi's Mansion 3, New 3D Mario game, Super Princess Peach, etc). Past Accomplishments ☀ Send an e-mail to Nintendo expressing your hopes for more Daisy content via amiibo, games, etc. ''Note: Some of us collectively sent an e-mail on the same day of ''Monday, December 28th, ''but if you were unable to join us for that occasion and still '''wish to send an e-mail, feel free to do so and leave us a comment on how it went! * The e-mails may have given support for Daisy's Super Mario Maker costume edits | articles | active users Did you know... ☀ ...that Baby Daisy's emblem looks like a repeated flower, as all the other Baby's share an outer flower emblem, while Baby Daisy has the "outer flower" in addition to the normal flower design in the center? ...that Daisy has had three different voice actors: Kate Fleming, Jen Taylor and Deanna Mustard? ...that Depending if one views Miiverse on the 3DS, Wii U, or Internet Browser, a Community's banner may appear differently per system of viewing? As such, the 3DS and Internet versions of the Mario Party 10 community feature a different banner that does not include Daisy. The Wii U version of Mario Party: Island Tour community shows a cropped version of the pictured above header, which no longer shows Daisy. ...that Although the connection is unknown, the Princess ORANGE sponsor is most likely paid for by Daisy herself to advertise the brand and/or soda, as sponsors are typically paid for the person in charge of them? ...that Daisy had a main role in the 1993 live-action movie Super Mario Bros. In this movie, Daisy was played by Samantha Mathis. ...that Daisy is the second most appearing female video game character? Only Peach appeared in more games. That if you play as Luigi in Mario Kart 7 and 8's Grand Prix mode, Daisy will always be in your races as a frontrunner! Daisy's up-pose in Super Mario Maker is a reference to her sprite in Super Mario Land? If you scan the Peach amiibo in Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, there is a chance that you will get a card with Peach, Daisy and Rosalina together! Daisy has the most trophies out of any NPC in Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U? Daisy has a great relationship with Birdo! She has a team of Birdos in Mario and Sonic Rio 2016 and excellent chemistry with her in Mario Super Sluggers Latest activity Which Daisy themed Mario Kart course is your favourite? Daisy Cruiser Daisy Circuit Daisy Hills Sweet Sweet Canyon Do you like Princess Daisy? Yes No Past Polls QR_Code.png WVW69i6JWBwy6dIXUt.png WVW69iU4ZVMLrVYIx0.jpg 10245422_802361699889779_8793008227906423139_n (1).png Daisy_Mario_Maker.png Tumblr o3kvvs4yvO1qiodg3o1 500.png Tumblr o3kvvs4yvO1qiodg3o2 500.png Having trouble navigating through this wikia? Here are some links that will take you to central parts of the We Are Daisy wikia: Contests - For information about contests. At the moment, there are no active contests. Daisy's Appearances - For redirects to detailed pages of all the games she has appeared in. FanArt - Drawings, digital art and other fan art. Sarasaland Gossip - For rumors, theories, fan-made content and the latest gossip surrounding Daisy. ' If you are still lost, or have any general questions or comments, feel free to stop by our Chatroom and leave a message. ' Affiliates I''n addition to the We-Are-Daisy wikia, you can find WeAreDaisy affiliates in these locations:'' Our Facebook page Our Twitter page Our Youtube videos Our Petition Miiverse of We Are Daisy founders Category:Navigation